


Gravitas

by starknight



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cute, Humor, M/M, The Master just wants his sunglasses back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknight/pseuds/starknight
Summary: "My sunglasses," the Master cried in a sudden fit of despair. "Where are my sunglasses?"
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Third Doctor/The Master (Delgado)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Gravitas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [a Foster Grant sunglasses commercial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzcJRXNd4FE) starring Roger Delgado, found on the Best Enemies discord (which you should [join here](https://discord.gg/MceYU7J) if you want to hang out)! Enjoy :)

The Master pulled the landing gear out gently, guiding his TARDIS onto the now-familiar planet Earth. He had a good plan this time, not like the last few times, and the Doctor was going to be very impressed. 

The Master went to leave the TARDIS, but something stopped him. He wanted his entrance to have a certain…  _ gravitas _ . Perhaps there was something he could do to give himself a little more self-confidence, a little more power. He stepped back towards the console and unhinged the little compartment he kept for exactly that purpose.

But it was empty.

He pursed his lips and looked around the console room. He was sure he'd left them in their usual compartment, but perhaps not. He went to the wardrobe - which of course was only a supplementary one for quick costume changes - and rifled through his various coats and disguises, turning the pockets out in the hope they might be lurking inside.

But no such luck.

"My sunglasses," he cried in a sudden fit of despair. "Where are my sunglasses?"

Desperately, he opened his top secret planning file drawers, slamming each one shut when they proved to contain no trace of his sunglasses. He groaned and buried his face in his hands, sinking to the ground and leaning against the stupid sunglasses-less wardrobe. If he couldn't find the sunglasses, he wouldn't look cool at all when he finally defeated the Doctor, and it would all be perfectly mediocre. He thought he might self-sabotage, actually, rather than have the Doctor go out without some style. 

The Master pulled out his watch and glared at it. He was already late. It might be better, on the whole, just to give the whole thing up now. Come back to Earth later, with a new pair of 51st century Armani shades that were sure to make the Doctor weak at the knees with jealousy.

A knock. The Master listened again, carefully, and it came again. A definite rapping at the TARDIS door.

"My dear Master," came a too-familiar voice. "Fancy seeing you around these parts. Or rather, your TARDIS. Not like you to squirrel yourself away."

The Master bolted upright, scrambling to his feet, staring at the doors.

“Doctor?” he asked, knowing perfectly well who it was.

“Yes,” came his voice again. “Look, there’s all these funny chaps with large spherical heads running about, and by a funny coincidence, your name came up when we asked them how on earth they got their hands on so much human missile technology. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you? Hmm?”

The Master gritted his teeth. If the blobheads (they had a proper species name, but he couldn’t be bothered to remember it) had blabbed already, he didn’t fancy their chances of out-strategising UNIT for long enough for him to come up with a much better top secret plan.

“Now, Doctor,” he started, forcing a smile into his voice even as his spirits sunk. “What could you  _ possibly _ be insinuating?”

“What I want to know,” the Doctor went on, “is why on earth you’re hiding away in here. Missing all the fun - I mean, action.”

The Master suddenly found himself unable to contain the smile he’d been forcibly faking moments earlier. Overcome by a sudden desire to see the Time Lord in question, he jumped up and fiddled with the scanner controls, bringing up a picture from the camera stationed just above the outside doors.

The Doctor was looking right into it, smiling, and waving, and -

“Oh, you little bastard,” the Master gasped.

His sunglasses! The Doctor was wearing his sunglasses! 

“Looking for something?” the Doctor asked faux-innocently.

The Master knew he should be very angry, and he intended to act it, but for a moment he had to admire the way his sunglasses looked on the Doctor. Set beneath his white-ruffled hair, they contrasted wonderfully, and the roguish grin that accompanied them set the whole look going rather nicely. 

He dashed those thoughts, and pulled the door-opening lever, but not before quickly checking his reflection in the mirror and running a hand over his slicked-back hair.

“My dear Doctor,” he began, and then trailed off, looking around. Where had he -

“Doctor!” he yelled, seeing a swish of red-lined cape disappear over a hill. He ran after him without a second thought, only to reach the crest of it just in time to see the Doctor drive off in his hideous yellow car. He was laughing, and he waved to the Master, taking off down the road at higher speeds than human cars could possibly allow.

The Master panted with exertion as he watched the car drive off.  _ Foiled again. _ Just before it turned the bend and disappeared from sight, though, he blew it a kiss. 

He hoped the Doctor enjoyed his sunglasses.

**Author's Note:**

> [come yell at my tumblr](https://starknight-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
